His First Smoke
by MrsMcFlyAngst
Summary: The two lovers kissed but Doc could see tears running down both if their cheeks. What if she can't help him? Hi guys! Thanks for checking out my stories, it really means a lot to me. Anyway, I am writing a mega story after this one so I will try and get a chapter out every day. Have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night! Xx
1. Chapter 1

"Doc have you got a lighter?" Marty asked, a cigarette balanced on his lips. "No Marty I have not, you shouldn't smoke you know, your seventeen, your lungs are still developing, this is the worst time for you to smoke." Doc said looking at his best friend, in despair. "Yeah I know Doc but I need something that can set fire to my cigarette." Marty said, looking desperate for something now. "No Marty I don't." Doc said, even though he know very well he had some matches around somewhere." "Give me some fricking matches Doc I need them." Marty said, the pled in his voice made Doc give in and he chucked Marty a match. Doc was sad that Marty had given into the peer pressure and the worst thing was he could almost see what had happened. Someone had come up to Marty with a packet and asked him if he wanted one, knowing Marty, he had said no but whoever it was had called him a chicken and he gave in and now he was addicted to them.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months went by and Marty's addiction got worse. He could only get through about an out without having one. Something was also worrying Doc. There would be times where Marty would be doubled over, coughing his lungs out. His body was trying to force it all out but he was addicted and wasn't giving up anytime soon.

Then came the day, the day it all went wrong. Marty was helping Doc fix the DeLorean and he puffed on the cigarette and felt his arm, it was going numb, then came the pain in the heart Marty clutched his heart and shouted for help then went unconscious. Doc called an ambulance as quickly as he could. They put Marty on a stretcher and wheeled him off into an ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

In the hospital he met Marty's parents, they had obviously heard and headed straight here. Jennifer was their too. They aroma in the room was awful, all the could smell was medicine, all they could here was people murmuring and all they could see was the door Marty was behind. A doctor came out of the room and spoke to his parents. The doctor said, "Marty suffered from a heart attack because he had a blocked artery. The heart attack hasn't killed him but it has paralised him from the waist down. He is currently asleep but you can wait with him. Only family is allowed in until the give consent for other people." The doctor rambled. It was obvious Lorraine and George were relieved but also shocked to hear that their teenage son was paralysed forever. Last time they'd seen him he was quite happily skateboarding, the next time they'd seen him, he was lying in a hospital bed, paralysed.

When his parents left, it was Jennifer's turn, Doc leaves right up against the door and could hear what she was saying. "Marty, remember, I love you no matter what. You may be paralysed now but you will always be the Marty I love. I will teach you how to walk again, I promise." Jennifer said, holding hands with Marty. Doc's heart sank with what Marty replied with. "I love you too Jennifer, I will always love you, I will learn how to walk again as it has just my brain has forgotten how move my legs so if you help me remember, I will learn fast and we can walk hand in hand again, along the woods, and down to the lake where we will camp, I will learn how to walk." Marty's squeezed Jennifer's hand and Jennifer leaned in and they kissed, tears ran down the lovers cheeks. _Love is a curious thing_ Doc thought _it can help anyone through anything, and Jennifer will teach Marty how to walk again and things can go back to how they used to be._ When Jennifer left the room Doc stopped and said, "Please try your hardest to bring back the Marty we all know, the only way that will happen is if he has someone like you with him. Please, I'm begging you, try your hardest."


End file.
